


Doesn't a Legend have to be dead?

by Evil_Chibi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Chibi/pseuds/Evil_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person has to die to be a legend, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara

**Author's Note:**

> It was like 2am and I just had feelings about the team.  
> They kind of glossed over Carters death, I think. So I texted a friend, made them sad, and decided to put it on the interweb.  
> Ta Daaaaa  
> Should eventually involve all the members of the team.  
> Maybe.  
> That's the plan.

Sara thought that the legends team was going to be her second chance at being a hero. The White Canary. Laurel told her that it was a chance to become a hero, make being the Canary a positive thing - something that she could use to heal, the way Laurel has. 

She never thought she would die. 

Rip had never understated the dangers of the mission to anybody involved. They all knew how risky it was, especially after Carter. But Sara had confidence in her own abilities.

They brought her home to be buried.

A white sheet thrown over her body. They wanted to dress her in her costume, but not even Gideon could turn the suit white again. 

Laurel cried when they told her. She screamed and raged, demanded that they fix this. The Legends were supposed to be her sister’s chance to be a hero, to live in the light. She was supposed to come home whole, or at least less guilty.

The worst part was the burial. Oliver and Diggle dug out the old grave again. Then they laid her to rest. Laurel would never get used to this, to losing her sister. Felicity and Kendra cried, Cold looked close to doing the same. 

Then everybody turned away. They went home, went to live out their lives. 

Laurel didn’t move. She just stood there at her sister’s grave side. Eventually she knelt down and traced her sister’s name. Then she too turned and left.

Laurel Lance didn’t cry when her sister died. She couldn’t cry for her sister. 

Rip had promised Sara that she would be a legend, a Hero. But a real legend, the ones whose stories live on, those legends die in glorious battle. 

Sara wasn’t a legend, not like that. She was just a girl who got lost at sea, and never really came back.


	2. Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up about this thing.  
> I'm not killing them of one after the other, each chapter is independent from the others.
> 
> Enjoy  
> XXX

Whenever Mick imagined his death there was always fire involved. He would, literally, go out in a blaze of glory. Life is never what people imagine it to be. 

When Mick Rory dies, nobody notices. Snart was in medical, passed out from a head wound, and nobody but Snart had ever worried about Mick.

Nobody else would ever get the chance now.

It’s Stein who finds Mick’s body. He bled out in the communal showers attempting to clean his own wound. It was deeper than he thought but he wasn’t a doctor so he hadn’t noticed or cared. 

They move his body to the med bay. The more optimistic of them hope that he isn’t dead. Sara just hopes that he didn’t feel much pain in the end.

Mick’s body is the first thing that Snart see’s when he finally regains consciousness. When he touches Mick’s hand the first thing he notices is how cold he is. Mick is never cold. Ironic, all things considered.

The team don’t think about the effect that waking up next to his dead partner’s body has on Snart.

When Rip explains what happened he expects Snart to yell, to threaten him, to demand some kind of justice. Instead Snart is closed off, unfeeling. 

Cold.

He stays cold the entire time they bury Mick. He doesn’t show them what he is thinking or feeling. Snart is the first to return to the Waverider.

They bury Mick in 1765. There was no point in bringing him home, nobody would have visited his grave in 2016.

When Snart gets to the Waverider he goes to Mick’s room. He locks the door and finds Mick’s stash. He drinks until he feels all the pain that he’s been pushing down. He buries his face in Mick’s pillow. It smells like smoke and booze - it smells like Mick.

Then Len cries. He cries for Mick Rory. His first partner in crime. He mourns the loss of a man, possibly the only man, he trusted with everything. He mourns the loss of everything they could have been together.

He mourns the loss of his husband.

The next day Snart looks in the mirror and he becomes Cold.


	3. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's Ray's turn now

The second time that Ray died wasn't much different from the first

People mourned, like they were supposed to. Then they moved on.

Felicity cried and she mourned but she moved on, like she did before. She got married. She became one of the top CEO’s in the world, created Smoak Technologies. She was happy. 

Oliver kept up his crusade, created a lasting legacy. 

Ray Palmer was forgotten by history. Palmer Tech became something else, the name changing with the times. 

In the end, Rip Hunter had been wrong about the other members of the team; they became legends. Firestorm and Hawkgirl became household names. The White Canary became the terror of the assassin community. Captain Cold and Heatwave started the Rogues. All of them going down in history as special, unique individuals. 

Not Ray. The ATOM was forgotten by all but a few. 

In the end Ray hadn’t cared about all of that anyway. In his life he hadn't thought much about the afterlife. A bit when Anna died, but outside of that it was something he just didn't think about. 

In the end Ray thought about it a lot. He had time to think as a virus ate him out from the inside. He could feel each cell in his body slowly being burnt away, an endless torture.

He died in the Waverider med bay. Not even the advanced medicine could fix him, at first he thought that it would, but even his eternal optimism began to falter in the end, as he accepted the inevitability of death. 

It wasn't the pain of his own body destroying itself that truly broke Ray Palmer. As his agony continued he remembered all the times he had failed in the past, just like he had failed to stop Savage’s plague. He remembered failing to protect Anna, he failed to be good enough for Kendra and he failed at being a Legend.

So as he died Ray thought about what would happen next.

The last thing Ray Palmer felt was regret.


End file.
